


My Own Kind of Medicine

by zitaostuck



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zitaostuck/pseuds/zitaostuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kris is tired and Chanyeol is willing to become his boyfriend's own kind of medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Kind of Medicine

Wu Yi Fan, aka Kris for friends, sighed and collapsed on the single, quite old and uncomfortable sofa in the living room of him house. He covered his eyes and prayed for the extreme headache that he was sporting to just go away. He wasn’t in the right mood to just turn into a couch plant. He had plans now that his mother was finally out of the town.

He heard heavy steps paddling on the squeaky linoleum and he smiled softly. He waited. He knew that the younger man was unable to contain silence for more than 5 minutes…a day.

‘So how was the exam…?’ The tall, brunette man asked.

Kris opened his eyes to see the most handsome man (in his point of view) that he had ever laid his eyes on. His best friend and at the same time boyfriend, Park Chanyeol.

‘It was okay. Kinda long and tiring, though.’ Kris replied, pushing his dyed blonde hair out of his face.

Chanyeol looked uncomfortable and out of place. He fidgeted with his snap-back and arranged his sideburns, an action he did when he was unsure of what to do. He finally asked ‘Do you want something to drink?’

The blonde teen chuckled at his boyfriend’s cute antics but replied nonetheless. ‘A glass of water please.’

The gangly just nodded and turned to go to kitchen to bring the said glass of water. Kris idly wondered what brought such behavior. Since when his Chanyeol got shy? It wasn’t disturbing per se, just a bit unsettling. On a normal occurrence the younger man would have been already on top of him, kissing the daylights out of him. But now the man seemed…awkward, for the lack of better word.

The brunette teen returned with a tall glass of water and a small crooked smile of his thin (and absolutely delectable looking) lips.

‘Here you are hyung.’ He said and handled the glass to the sitting teen.

‘Thank you.’ He replied and with a small smile and motioned the younger to sit next to him.

The brunette did so and awkwardly placed his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. What was wrong with him? That was normal behavior for them. Kris decided not to beat around the bush anymore. It was getting both annoying and disturbing.

‘What’s wrong baby?’ Kris questioned, adding the sweet word at the end as a little mark of affection.

Chanyeol fiddled with his fingers and looked his Kris with large, dark eyes full of confusion. He crosses his legs and took the taller man’s big hand into his, slightly smaller one.

‘Nothing…’ he mumbled.

Kris let of a breath and touched his boyfriend’s face with gentle finger, caressing it lightly with rough fingers from playing basketball. Chanyeol leaned into the couch, seeking warmth and affection, much like a cat would.

‘It's obviously something, you’re not acting like yourself.’ Kris stated leaving no room for discussion. ‘Please tell me?’ He begged. Wu Yi Fan didn’t beg. Unless it was for his boyfriend, who had an entirely different set of Kris-made rules than the rest of the society.

Chanyeol eyes were cast down. He hated when he made his boyfriend worry. He took his snap-back and let auburn colored hair free to fall on his forehead. He cleaned his throat. ‘I don’t know…what to do.’ He made a vague hand gesture. ‘You’re tired and…I …I want to…’ He stopped suddenly, letting his boyfriend guess what he wanted to say.

Kris chuckled when he realized that all that his cute boyfriend wanted was some action, but in the same time he was worried for his well being. That’s why he loved Chanyeol. He was basically perfect without trying to.

‘Is fine honey, you don’t need to worry. I’m okay.’ Kris offered a grin.

Chanyeol smiled, glad to know the man he loved so much was well. ‘You’re sure?’ He asked, however.

Kris preferred to answer with a brief peck on his boyfriend’s lips. ‘Well, very well even’ Finally, the younger man became the happy virus Kris was so used to.

Chanyeol immediately attached himself to his boyfriend, twining his arms around the older man’s neck and kissing him softly and sweetly. Kris sighed into the kiss. He guessed that was how heaven was supposed to feel like. His love’s lips were warm and slightly chapped and overly perfect and so so kissable, and the Chinese man always felt slightly overwhelmed.

They stopped kissing when they couldn’t breathe anymore, breaking away from each other, each with a content smile on his lips.

‘ You scared me hyung.’ Chanyeol said with a small pout.

Kris chuckled and pecked the younger man’s nose accompanied by a mumbled apology. ‘Your kisses are magic, they cure me’ The taller man explained with small teasing smile.

Chanyeol caught on the flirting and raised his eyebrow in question and laid back on the sofa, opening his legs in invitation.

‘Really? I think you still look quite sick…’ He flirted back.

‘Do I?'

‘Yes you do.’

Kris laughed throatily and kissed the man beneath him with passion and confidence, asking for entrance right away. He was granted immediately and the smaller man let out a small moan that turned the older man’s skin into fire. The blonde man found the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt and gently skimmed his long finger over Chanyeol’s belly and ribs, eliciting other small sighs and moans.

‘Than I think I might need more…curing’

Kris whispered into the other man’s ear. Chanyeol was more than happy to comply and became his boyfriend’s own kind of medicine.


End file.
